


Rabbit Food

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes the reader to a farmers market and they place bets. Will they like anything of the foods they try there? Sam is fairly certain they will, and if they do win he has a special request in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Food

You sighed as Sam put the impala into park. A giant sign in front of you read “Farmers Market” and you already felt your stomach churning. 

“Sam. Why are we here?” You grumbled. 

“Because we need fresh fruits and vegetables in the house. You and Dean can’t just live on chicken nuggets and burgers every day.” 

You rolled your eyes and muttered under your breath that you were an amazonian and you need your protein, but it appeared that Sam either didn’t hear your or ignored you totally. 

He got out first and started to open the door for you when you thrust it against him causing him to stumble back a few steps. You chuckled at the annoyed expression on his face. “I swear you are acting like a child. They are just fruits and veggies. Harmless.” 

You kept walking, hands in the pockets of your jacket. You heard the door close behind you and it was easy for Sam to catch up to you. You felt his long arm sling around your shoulder and all you felt your hard exterior starting to melt away. Sam always had that effect on you. 

You weren’t together, but you both flirted endlessly with one another. Hugs, his arm over your shoulder, leaning into him while you sat on a couch. None of these were unfamiliar touches to you. But, there was this unspoken line. He never talked about what was going on with you, and you never did with him. And for the most part that worked out. Yet, as time went on you found yourself needed his touch. Craving it. This little excursion out of the bunker only intensified it because Dean wasn’t there to glare or make jokes. Just you and Sam. Alone. With about a hundred other people circling the market. 

“It isn’t going to be that bad Y/N. There has to be some sort of fruit or vegetable you like.” He pointed at the various stands. 

“The closest thing to a vegetable that enters my system is ketchup.” 

“That was before today. I promise you I can find something here you like.” You looked up at him and he winked. 

“Oh yeah? You wanna make a bet?”

He shook his head, chuckling. You could feel his body shaking next to you sending sensations through your own. “You and Dean. I don’t get you two and your penchant desire to gamble all your moments away.” 

“I mean it. What do I win if I don’t like a single thing here?”

Sam thought for a moment. “What do I win when you do like something?” 

“I asked first.”

“I will let you sleep in my bed on any night of your choosing…even though you snore and always keep me up.” 

You felt your cheeks flush a little at the thought. “Alright. Sounds fair. What do you want me to give you?”

Sam bit his lower lip for a moment. You could tell he was hesitating to say what he wanted from you. 

“Come on Jolly Green. I will do anything. You know that.”

“How about I tell you what it is after I win. Do you trust me that much to wait?”

You paused for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I do Sam.”

************

You spent over an hour going from booth to booth as Sam picked out some fresh produce for home, and snagging something for you to try. The Carrots were gross. The pears were particularly nasty. And the zucchini? What was Sam even thinking? You finally got to the last stand where they were selling fresh peaches. 

The smell was overwhelmingly sweet and you already felt your mouth salivating. Sam picked one up and help it in front of your face. “You look hungry. Want a bite?” 

“Do I have a choice?” You took it in your hand and waited for Sam to give the attendant money. He turned back around, a giant expectant smile across his lips. 

“Alright, go ahead. eat it. Go go go.” 

“You are five years old Sam.”

“A deal is a deal. If this one doesn’t convince you, I don’t know what will.” 

Sighing, you lifted the peach up to your lips. Its fuzz tickled your lips for a second before you opened up and took a cautious bite. 

“Oh my god.” You moaned. The peach as soft and sweet, but not overly so. You took another bite and some of the juices started running down your chin. You were about to wipe them away when you felt Sam’s hand run across your face. 

“Slow down Y/N. You are gonna get all sticky at this rate. Not that that would be a bad thing.” 

You swallowed the piece you were chewing on before speaking. “You like it sticky?”

“Don’t you?” The two of you stared at one another for a moment. 

“Well, I guess I won Y/N.”

“I guess you did. What do I owe you?”

Suddenly you felt the warmth of Sam’s lips against your own and you quickly sunk into him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lifted yourself up on the tips of your toes. 

“Ugh, could you two take that elsewhere.” The peach lady coughed out.

Both of you looked back at her with sheepish expressions. “Oh. Sorry. Yeah. We are going. Your peaches taste amazing by the way.” 

Once you both reached the impala and put the produce you had procured into the backseat, Sam’s hands were all over you, his lips back against your own. 

“Mmmm…Y/N. You taste like peaches.” 

“If I would have known,” You started as he trailed kisses down your neck, “that peaches would get me this. I would have eaten fruit a long time ago.”


End file.
